


Alliances

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Alliances

**Alliances**

**Pairing:** Leon/Mithian

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Word Count:** 514

 

Mithian walked her horse toward the gates of Camelot. It had been months since her last visit and she was a little nervous.

She was here at the request of the Queen but she wasn’t sure why. The message that had been sent to her was vague and the messenger had no further information.  

Mithian passed through the gates and saw Sir Leon standing in the courtyard. He was pacing impatiently. He stopped and smiled when he saw her. He was a welcoming sight after such a long journey.

Leon took the reins of Mithian’s horse when she rode up. “Welcome Princess. It’s been far too long.”

“Thank you, Sir Knight.” Mithian waited to be helped from her horse. “Your Queen? Is she inside? I expected her to be here to greet me. Her message sounded urgent.”

Leon passed the reins to the groom and lifted Mithian down. “Queen Guinevere is in the throne room conducting some last minute business. I will take you to her. She would have met you but I asked to have that privilege.” 

“I see. Do you know why I’m here?” Mithian took the arm he offered.

“Yes but I can’t say.” Leon patted her hand. “It’s something good. I promise that to you, Princess.”

“Then I am reassured, Sir Knight.” Mithian smiled at him. She wondered if he knew she fancied him. She was sure that he didn’t.

They entered the throne room and Gwen waved them closer.

“Princess Mithian, I hope your travels weren’t too tiring?” Gwen got up and walked down to where they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“It was unremarkable.” Mithian curtseyed. “I’m not sure why you requested my presence.”

“I have a proposal of sorts for you.” Gwen looked at Leon. “As you know, Nemeth is the last kingdom to be on its own. I propose that you make an alliance with the Five Kingdoms through Camelot.

“How?” Mithian was curious to hear what Gwen had to say.

“Through marriage to my heir.” Gwen waited for a moment. “Arthur and I had no children so I chose an heir from my most trusted and loyal men.”

“Oh! May I ask who the heir to Camelot is?” Mithian glanced around at a few knights standing in the throne room then back at Gwen waiting for an answer.

“I am the heir, Princess.”  Leon said quietly.

It wasn’t the answer Mithian was expecting but it made her very happy to hear it.

“So you want me to marry Sir Leon?” Mithian saw the look on his face as she said it. He seemed like he was afraid of being rejected. “I would be honored, Majesty. Sir Leon is a brave and good hearted knight. You have made an excellent choice.”

“Then all that is left is to sign the documents.” Gwen smiled. “I told Leon that he didn’t need to worry but he was afraid that you would not agree. He fancies you quite a great deal.”

“My Lady!” Leon blushed.

“Good. I am equally taken with him.” Mithian smiled up at Leon.             


End file.
